When Sonny's sick
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Chad and Sonny have been married for year. Sonny then gets sick. Chad has to take care of her.


**A/N: Okay this is my first one-shot. I usually have multi-chapters so I tried really hard. I got this idea when I was watching Two and Half Men. So I hope you enjoy. I don't own SWAC.**

Chad rolled over on his other side. He opened his eyes, feeling no one beside him. He sat up, looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock. He still had awhile. He looked around for his wife. He heard the toilet flush. "Sonny?"

"I'm fine!" He heard her yell from the bathroom

Chad stood up and walked into their big bathroom. Sonny was sitting on the bathroom floor, in front of the toilet, with a washcloth in her hand. "You don't look fine," He said sitting behind her.

She handed him her pony holder. "Ok, I'm not," She groaned.

He chuckled and pulled her hair into a messy bun. "No offense but you sound terrible."

"Um...some taken," She said. "But I'll be fine before work," She said leaning against him.

"I don't think so. It's already 6, Sonny. I'm calling you in sick them I'm calling in so I can take care of my beautiful wife," He said rubbing circles in the palm of her hand.

"But, Chad, you're the main character," She whined leaning over and throwing up again.

"Ew," He said. "And that's exactly why they can't film without me. They'll survive today."

Sonny sat back up, wipping her mouth off. "Thank you."

He nodded picking her up bridal style. He carried her back in their room, laying her down. He went to the bathroom and got the trash can. He put it beside her. "There you go," He said sitting beside her.

She took his hand. "You're amazing."

"I know," He said. He kissed her head. "I'll be back. I'm gonna call your work and mine."

She nodded as he left, slowly dozing off. He came back a few minutes later with Seven Up. She opened her eyes, taking a small sip.

"Better?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Can you go to the drug store for me?"

"Sure, babe. What do you need?"

"Toilet paper, anti-puke medicine, Pepto," She said grabbing her phone. "Oh and tampons."

"Got it."

***

Chad looked at the two boxes of tampons. "Regular or super? What?"

"Chad?"

Chad turned around at the sound of his name. He saw Tawni standing there. "Oh, hey, Blondie."

"My name is-"

"Tawni, I know, I'm just messing with you," He said. "But could you help me. Sonny's sick and she sent me to get a few things," Chad said.

"Let me guess, she needs tampons," Tawni said.

"How did you-"

"Sonny and I usually get our periods simultaneously," Tawni answered grabbing a box of Tampax Pearle. "And you're holding a box."

"So can you help me?" He asked.

Tawni laughed and grabbed another box of Pearle. "There you go. Tell her to call me."

Chad nodded. "Thanks, Tawni," He said before going to the cashier.

***

"Okay that's it," Chad said as Sonny flushed the toilet. "You've been throwing up for three hours now. You'e dehydrated."

Sonny shook her head.

"Don't shake your head at me. I'm taking you to the doctor," Chad said leaving.

"But, Chaddy," Sonny whined as her came back with her light brown Uggs.

"Don't Chaddy me either. Put these on and grab your trash can," He said.

Sonny sighed, slipped on her Uggs, grabbed her cloth, and trash can then stood up. She followed him out. "Chad."

He turned aorund.

"Carry me," She whined.

He chuckled as she threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up, kissing her hair.

***

"Well you're dehydrated, Mrs. Cooper," The doctor said. "But I'm gonna have to have blood work to see what you have."

Sonny nodded and took Chad's hand when the nurse came in.

"Okay, Mrs. Cooper, roll up your sleeve," She said. "I loved your new movie by the way. The song was amazing."

Sonny nodded squeezing Chad's hand.

"This will be ready soon," The nurse said walking out.

"You okay?" He asked rubbing her back.

"No," She said.

The doctor came back in. "Well I have good and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Good would be nice," Sonny said.

"Well one of the reasons you're throwing up is you're pregnant," He said.

"Pre-pregnant?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, but you have a stomach flu too. That should go away in a few hours. Congratulations," He said walking out.

Sonny grinned, turning to Chad who had his mouth open. She closed his mouth. "You're gonna be a daddy and I'm gonna be a mommy!"

Chad grinned and kissed her. "Wait, aren't you suppose to miss your period?"

"I did last month but I was never regular anyway. And I was suppose to start today but I didn't. Chad, we're having a baby!" She said excitedly.

Chad grinned, picking her up and spinning her.

"Woah, put me down," Sonny said. "I'm a little sick still."

Chad put her down carefully, laughing. "I love you."


End file.
